90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toyota Camry
Past generations of Camrys have been respected cars, but the 90s' Camrys seemed to have been built to a magic formula. It has provided the benchmark for most of the new domestic competitors. Among its competitors were the Ford Taurus, Chrysler's LH cars, and Honda Accord. The Camry exuded quality and solidity, and was classified as quiet, roomy, and riding well. While it was not the gas mileage leader, on overall cost of ownership it was one of the best around. Year-to-year changes 1992 Early in the 1992 model year, the redesigned mid-size Camry sedan had three equipment levels: DX, LE and XLE. A level-three trim level, the SE, was unveiled at the 1992 North American International Auto Show on January 9, 1992, and went on sale in February 1992. A slightly odd-looking station wagon was introduced as a late 1992 model on April 3, 1992. It came in DX and LE trim levels. The DX had the Four coupled to a 5-speed manual or an optional automatic. Air conditioning was optional on the DX, standard on the others. 1994 Introduced as a late 1994 model was the handsome coupe, but the sedan was the most popular by a wide margin. Also made available in all three bodies (sedan, coupe and wagon) was the V6, both lighter and more powerful than the engine it replaced. LE models had a choice of either engine, but with a standard automatic. The SE and XLE models usually had the new V6, with automatic only, but the XLE had the Four available for the first time. 1995 For 1995, Toyota chose to make minor changes, most noticeable, a new nose and taillights. The base 4-cylinder engine had adequate power and slightly better low-speed torque than the V6. A new power package, windows, locks, mirrors, seats, was available on the base DX. The DX also had its base price reduced by $300 for '95. Retail prices As of December 27, 1993: *'$16,428 '(1994 Toyota Camry DX 2DR Coupe) *'$16,718 '(1994 Toyota Camry DX 4DR Sedan) *'$18,968 '(1994 Toyota Camry DX 4DR Wagon) *'$19,268 '(1994 Toyota Camry LE 2DR Coupe) *'$19,558 '(1994 Toyota Camry LE 4DR Sedan) *'$20,968 '(1994 Toyota Camry LE 4DR Wagon) *'$21,618 '(1994 Toyota Camry XLE 4DR Sedan) *'$21,588 '(1994 Toyota Camry LE V6 2DR Coupe) *'$21,878 '(1994 Toyota Camry LE V6 4DR Sedan) *'$23,308 '(1994 Toyota Camry LE V6 4DR Wagon) *'$22,618 '(1994 Toyota Camry SE V6 2DR Coupe) *'$22,908 '(1994 Toyota Camry SE V6 4DR Sedan) *'$23,978 '(1994 Toyota Camry XLE V6 4DR Sedan) As of August 26, 1994: *'$16,128 '(1995 Toyota Camry DX 2DR Coupe) *'$16,418 '(1995 Toyota Camry DX 4DR Sedan) *'$19,268 '(1995 Toyota Camry LE 2DR Coupe) *'$19,558 '(1995 Toyota Camry LE 4DR Sedan) *'$20,968 '(1995 Toyota Camry LE 4DR Wagon) *'$21,618 '(1995 Toyota Camry XLE 4DR Sedan) *'$21,588 '(1995 Toyota Camry LE V6 2DR Coupe) *'$21,878 '(1995 Toyota Camry LE V6 4DR Sedan) *'$23,308 '(1995 Toyota Camry LE V6 4DR Wagon) *'$23,208 '(1995 Toyota Camry SE V6 2DR Coupe) *'$23,498 '(1995 Toyota Camry SE V6 4DR Sedan) *'$24,398 '(1995 Toyota Camry XLE V6 4DR Sedan) As of January 26, 1995: *'$19,488 '(1995 Toyota Camry LE 2DR Coupe) *'$19,778 '(1995 Toyota Camry LE 4DR Sedan) *'$21,198 '(1995 Toyota Camry LE 4DR Wagon) *'$21,858 '(1995 Toyota Camry XLE 4DR Sedan) *'$21,828 '(1995 Toyota Camry LE V6 2DR Coupe) *'$22,118 '(1995 Toyota Camry LE V6 4DR Sedan) *'$23,568 '(1995 Toyota Camry LE V6 4DR Wagon) *'$23,468 '(1995 Toyota Camry SE V6 2DR Coupe) *'$23,758 '(1995 Toyota Camry SE V6 4DR Sedan) *'$24,668 '(1995 Toyota Camry XLE V6 4DR Sedan) As of August 25, 1995: *'$16,648 '(1996 Toyota Camry DX 2DR Coupe) *'$16,758 '(1996 Toyota Camry DX 4DR Sedan) *'$19,878 '(1996 Toyota Camry LE 2DR Coupe) *'$20,168 '(1996 Toyota Camry LE 4DR Sedan) *'$21,608 '(1996 Toyota Camry LE 4DR Wagon) *'$22,278 '(1996 Toyota Camry XLE 4DR Sedan) *'$22,158 '(1996 Toyota Camry LE V6 2DR Coupe) *'$22,448 '(1996 Toyota Camry LE V6 4DR Sedan) *'$23,918 '(1996 Toyota Camry LE V6 4DR Wagon) *'$23,828 '(1996 Toyota Camry SE V6 2DR Coupe) *'$24,118 '(1996 Toyota Camry SE V6 4DR Sedan) *'$25,038 '(1996 Toyota Camry XLE V6 4DR Sedan) Gallery 95camrycoupe.jpg|1995-1996 Toyota Camry SE-V6 2-door coupe 95camrysedan.jpg|1994-1996 Toyota Camry XLE 4-door sedan 95camrywagon.jpg|1994-1996 Toyota Camry LE 4-door wagon Category:Toyota Category:2-door coupes Category:4-door sedans Category:4-door station wagons Category:1991 introductions Category:Mid-size cars Category:4-cylinder vehicles Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:Front-wheel drive vehicles Category:5-speed manual vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles